


Your Guardian Angel

by JasmineFlower1



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War, Gen, Reader Has Powers, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineFlower1/pseuds/JasmineFlower1
Summary: You work at the Triskellion coffee shop and are caught in the middle of Captain America and Bucky being triggered during CA:CW. You step in to save Steve and your life will never be the same. Currently a ONESHOT.
Kudos: 8





	Your Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been living in my brain for a bit. I'm thinking about expanding it but I just needed to get it out there first. If I expand it, it'll eventually be a Bucky x Reader but I'm still not sure where I'm going with it, tbh. 
> 
> Also I know that they weren't at the Triskellion for that scene in CA:CW but... it's my story and I'm changing it. I couldn't make it work otherwise! And it might possibly change to the Tower to make it flow better in the grand scheme of the story... But yah. 
> 
> This is also my first time writing for the MCU and a Reader fic so.. any suggestions are welcome!

It started out as a normal day. But when you work at the Triskellion, is there ever such a thing?

You were cleaning up the counter when you heard the alarm. Startled, you look up and are immediately thrown into survival mode. People are freaking out, running towards the exits, and just trying to escape the building. You immediately check to see where your co-worker is and clearly notice her panicking. “Frankie!” you grab her shoulder to shake her out of her stupor. “We gotta go!” Pulling on her arm, you manage to get her out from behind the bar and towards the exit. She quickly gets her shit together and makes a run for the exit.

You quickly turn back to give your work area a quick glance to make sure you aren’t leaving anything irreplaceable behind. In that second, that split second, everything changed. One moment you were mentally preparing to leave - the next you were thrown to the ground as the bar exploded.

Shaking your head to clear it, you look at the bar. Not a bomb or even a blast from IronMan like you originally thought. Nope, it was a person. Captain America to be exact. And he was still down and the Winter Soldier was coming. On one level you knew that Captain America would be fine, but he also wasn’t coming around fast enough. Not fast enough to block or evade whatever the Winter Soldier was going to throw at him. You knew you’d probably regret your decision made in the heat of the moment but you also were always one to do the right thing.

Your body reacted without true conscious thought. Next thing you knew you were kneeling in front of Captain America’s still form, deflecting the bullets from the Winter Soldier with your broadsword. You glance up and look the Winter Soldier in the face. He looks shocked, probably from your sudden appearance in front of him, as well as your literal appearance. You know what you look like, a goddamn medieval knight from legend. Silver armour that fitted over you like a second skin, a giant broadsword that so far seems to be unbreakable (that you’ve tested), a helm covering the top half of your face etched with wings. You yourself aren’t quite sure where this came from but it’s something that you got when you turned 16. Unfortunately, him staring at you also gives you a good look at his face, and damn if he isn’t one of the most attractive men you’ve seen. And considering you have Captain America (America’s Ass) behind you… it’s saying something.

You stand up, broadsword lowered but still in a defensive position. You shift, ready for an attack that seems to be imminent. Behind you, you hear some rubble shift as Captain America stands. That movement is enough to break the Winter Soldier’s focus and then he’s gone.

You release a breath, only to tense up when Captain America puts his hand on your armoured shoulder. Turning to look at him, grateful that your helm hides your identity, he smiles. “Thanks,” he says softly. He looks like he wants to say more, question who you are, but Black Widow runs up to him. She spares you a questioning glance before Captain America and her start discussing their next plan. Breathing a quiet sigh of relief, you slip away from them and head for an empty stairwell.

Waiting for them to leave feels like hours but probably only a few minutes. Slightly torturous minutes so that you can pray they won’t figure out who you are once you change back. You sigh, close your eyes and force yourself to relax and change back. The sword and armour fade away with a subtle flash of light into the tattoos on your wrists. A final, quick glance around to make sure everyone is gone, and you finally exit the building. 

* * *

You were finally starting to relax a bit in the months that followed the Winter Soldier debacle, as you called it. Nothing had happened to you - No one came for you. Hopefully, luck was on your side and they still didn't know who you were. This was a secret that you’d managed since you were 16, although you’d never been dumb enough to do it in front of people. It was also easy not to show face at work; the cafe was destroyed so you didn’t have a job until it was rebuilt.

You were about to head to the barn, just grabbed your keys from the stand when there was a knock at the door. Starting, you look through the peephole and, fuck. It’s Captain America. Not in uniform, but still. Everyone knows Steve Rogers. So much for being lucky and them not finding you. Opening the door, because it’s Steve Rogers and you can’t stay locked inside forever, Steve grins at you.

“Hey, Y/N. Nice to finally meet you. I think we have some things we need to discuss.”


End file.
